Don and Jess: Silent Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: On with the next one. The episode shows us more of the haunted Lindsay and it's time for the team to be there for her. FA some DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. On with the next one. The episode shows us more of the haunted Lindsay and it's time for the team to be there for her. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't think so.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess stood talking with Stella and Sid when they heard a sniff from where Lindsay was. They turned and saw her standing next to their vic, crying. Giving each other concerned looks, they went to their friend and heard her muttering to herself about why she was the only one to survive. They knew she was talking about the crime she had lived through. They pulled her away from the body and out of the morgue with one last look at Sid, who gave them a nod. Lindsay clung to Stella as they took the elevator up to the lab and went right to Stella's office. Stella sat Lindsay down while Jess got her something to drink.

"Are you ok Linds?" Jess asked as she handed Lindsay a cup of water.

Lindsay took a long sip and sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way."

Stella rubbed her back. "Linds, how many times do we have to say, you have nothing to be sorry for?"

Lindsay gave a small smile, but it quickly faded. "I have to go back and testify."

Jess sucked in a sharp breath while Stella cursed under her breath.

"I want to tell the others what's going on." Lindsay said.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, Mac, Flack, Hawkes, I want them to know."

Stella gave a nod of her own. "Alright, you stay here with Jess and I'll go get them." she stood. "Want me to get Danny too?"

When Lindsay gave another nod, Stella left the room and Jess took her seat next to Lindsay, wrapping her arm around the younger woman. Lindsay leaned her head on Jess' shoulder and continued to drink her water. They didn't have to wait long for Stella to return with the guys and Jess stood, allowing Danny to sit next to Lindsay. Jess moved next to Don and faced Lindsay.

"What's going on Lindsay?" Mac asked.

Lindsay swallowed. "I'm going to have to leave for a bit in a few weeks and I want you guys to know why." She looked at them and saw nothing but encouraging looks. Then she looked at Danny and saw the same love she felt. Squeezing his hand for support and comfort, she sighed and explained. After she was finished, she looked around at her friends again. "You guys have become my family and I wanted you to know what was going on."

To everyone, but Stella's surprise, Mac was the first to approach Lindsay and pull her into a hug. Lindsay hugged him back and could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes. Don and Hawkes both hugged her once Mac let her go and by the time she returned to Danny's side, the tears had started to fall. Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest where she cried. The others moved in closer, supporting her. They stayed like that for a long time.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and found Don sitting on the edge of the bed staring into space.

"Don, are you alright?" Jess asked, sitting beside him.

"I just can't help wondering how Lindsay held that in for all these years." Don said. "It must have driven her nuts."

Jess placed a kiss on Don's cheek and stroked his hair. "The only thing it drove her towards was becoming the best CSI she could be to help people like herself. She held it in because it seemed like the best thing to do."

"So that's what she told you that you got her to tell Danny." Don said.

Jess nodded. "Yeah and trust me, all the thoughts running through your head have already run through mine."

"That depends." Don said. "Did you think about going to Montana and beating the shit out of the guy who did this?"

"First thing I thought of." Jess said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny leaned against his hand as he laid on his side in bed. Beside him, sound asleep finally was Lindsay. She had told him that she didn't want to go home to her empty apartment and Danny said she was welcome at his. She had fallen into a light sleep on the couch and when Danny moved her to the bed room, she had asked him to stay. And that led him to watching her fight sleep only to give in after about five minutes. He himself knew he wouldn't sleep. Though it had been a bit since Lindsay had told him what she shared with the others, listening to her reaccount it again had stirred his protective nature all over again. If he was any more of an impulsive guy, he would have told her on the spot that she wasn't going to Montana. But he knew he couldn't stop her, or join her. The lab was already going to have to pick it up in her absence, they couldn't deal with them both leaving. So they had a deal, he would call her every other morning and she would call him every other night. That way he could keep tabs on her and know that she was ok.

"Danny your staring is making it very hard to stay asleep." Lindsay muttered.

Danny gave a quiet laugh and settled down beside Lindsay. "Sorry Montana. Didn't mean to take away your beauty sleep."

Lindsay gave a laugh of her own and moved her head onto Danny's chest. Danny wrapped his arms around her for the second time that day and held her tightly.

"You know you're safe here, right Lindsay?" Danny asked.

Lindsay lifted her head and looked Danny in the eye. "I have no doubt that this is the safest place for me right now."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Danny smiled and they both settled in for the night.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sitting in the bar, Jess waited for Don to show. Knowing he had to finish his case with the deaf couple. She knew he had gotten the baby to safety but that was the last she heard. Now she had to sit and wait.

"You ok Jess?" Cliff asked.

Jess nodded. "Just worried about Don. He had a tough case and I don't know how it went."

Cliff nodded. "I'm sure if anything went wrong, one of the team would have called you."

Jess smiled. "Good point. Thanks Cliff."

Cliff gave her a smile and a nod before moving to serve another customer. Jess took another sip of her beer and looked at her watch again.

"What was that you were telling me a while back about getting carpel tunnel from looking at your watch too much?"

Jess turned with a smile and found a tired but happy Don. "I have no responce to that."

Don smiled. "I thought not." He gave Jess a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." Jess said. "How'd the rest of your case go?"

Don took a seat and motioned to Cliff for a beer. "It didn't take us very long to get the guy once we had the baby out. When he saw she was gone, he kinda lost it and let down his defenses."

"But no one got hurt right?" Jess asked.

Don shook his head. "No, no one got hurt. The baby is home with her grandparents and her father is in lock up."

"I wonder if they'll ever tell her the truth." Jess said.

Don shrugged. "Before this I would have said no, but now they just might."

Jess gave Don a look over. "You think?"

"There's always hope." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Alright I know this isn't how the show goes but as I said back towards the beginning of the season, I was planning on changing things a bit with Lindsay and Danny and this is just more of me changing things. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
